Most helicopters are equipped with so-called helicopter search lights. Such lights are provided for illuminating the environment of the helicopter, in particular for illuminating the ground close to the helicopter. These helicopter search lights are mainly used for inspecting the ground for potential obstacles, such as power lines, tress, etc., during a landing approach.
Prior art helicopter search lights have not been satisfactory in all operating conditions. In particular, in foggy, rainy or snowy conditions, prior art helicopter search lights produce a large quantity of undesired reflections, which glare the pilot. As a consequence, many pilots tend to turn off the helicopter search lights in mesopic viewing conditions, particularly when it is foggy, rainy or snowy, which may lead to a dangerous loss of awareness of the environment during landing approaches.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a helicopter search light that provides for a reduction of undesired reflections and pilot glare in adverse operating conditions.